


Safeword

by Gay_and_trans_as_fuck



Category: mcyt
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Safeword Use, Sleepy Cuddles, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck
Summary: Wilbur and tommy plan to fuck but tommy says stop
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Dont like dont read 
> 
> Forgot to mention but the safeword is literally just stop

It started with a few pictures he would send Wilbur. Pictures of him jerking off, pictures of his chest, even picture of him completely naked. Both tommy and wilbur knew it was wrong but did they care? Not one bit. 

Soon it escalated to video calls where they would both jerk off while moaning each others name. 

But now tommy was going to meet Wilbur. For the second time. But this time was different because this was AFTER the video calls and pictures. 

Tommy was at wilburs house now. 

Tommy was very excited to be with wilbur. Alone. They had been planing this for a while now and both were very excited when they saw each other. 

"So what do you wanna do" tommy asked Wilbur as they were laying on his bed. They both knew what they wanted to do. "You already know the answer to that" Wilbur said as he got out of the bed. Tommy got up and sat on the bed waiting for wilbur to return. He returned with a bottle of lube and placed it in the nightstand. He crawled back on the bed and took tommy in his lap. 

Wilbur began to suck small hickeys on Tommy's neck while he let our soft moans. Wibuts pressed a kiss on Tommy's lips while taking of his pants. "Fuck Tommy your so pretty" Wilbur whispered in his ear. 

Wilbur was starting to get more rough with his movements and voice. It was kinda hot but scary at the same time. Befor etommy knew it he had nothing but his boxers on- but Wilbur was already taking those off. Whe tommy was completely naked Wilbur kissed him and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. "Im gonna prep you so you don't tear, wouldn't want my precious baby getting hurt" he said as he lubed up 2 fingers, placing one at his entrance. He pressed in and began thrusting. 

It hurt. Like a lot. But tommy didn't what to say stop. He didn't know why but he just didn't. Wilbur was whispering praises in his ear to help him ignore the pain. Wilbured added a second finger and tommy was in tears. It burned. He didn't even notice the third finger being added.

After a while Wilbur finally pulled his fingers out. He wiped the tears from Tommy's face and kissed him. The kiss was hot and made tommy feel warm after all the pain he had just felt. Wilbur took of his pants and boxers. He lubed his member and lined it up with Tommy's hole. 

When he pushed in tommy felt pain. It was too much for him to handle. He was sobbing. "Wil stop please it hurt please stop" he cried. His voice was broken and he was still sobbing. Wilbur stopped immediately and pulled out. "Tommy are you ok so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you-" Wilbur frantically apologizing. Tommy was on wilburs lap, digging his face into his shoulder. 

"Wil I dont wanna do this today" he said while still sobbing. "Shhh its ok tommy you don't have to" Wilbur said while stroking Tommy's face. "Let's just clean up ok?" Tommy nodded. They put thier clothes back on and cuddled in bed. Wilbur was holding Tommy's skinny body in his arms as the child slept. 

" I love you tommy" he got a muffled groan in response

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment it makes me happy


End file.
